Embodiments described herein relate generally to network access and, more particularly, to aggregation and distribution of network licenses in a distributed network.
The number of electronic devices connected to networks is ever increasing. In some distributed networks, licenses are sold that authorize one or more electronic devices access to at least a portion of the network. For example, in some instances, licenses can be sold (e.g., to enterprises) that allow access to resources and/or services via the network. In such instances, the licenses are often associated with access to a single core device in the network, which can limit an enterprise's flexibility. Moreover, if the core device fails, all the associated licenses and, therefore, access to the network can be dropped (e.g., the network becomes inaccessible to the licensees). In addition, in some such instances, the association of a license with a single core device can present challenges for a pay-as-you-grow licensing model, in which a user or enterprise purchases licenses as needed.
Thus, a need exists for the aggregation and disbursement of licenses in distributed networks that can enable a network device to maintain access to a network in the event of a failure of a core in the network and/or that can facilitate a pay-as-you-grow model for purchasing licenses.